


Careful What You Say

by Aly_H



Series: Two Wardens and a Lady [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mahariel is going to murder Surana one of these days, Mahariel wishes Surana really didn't understand ANY elvish, Or Morrigan might, Swearing, Zevran is a bad influence, friendly teasing, swearing in elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Swearing around young elves was something that Mahariel hasn't worried about since joining the Wardens, mostly because there aren't many elves he's spending time around that speak any elvhen. Except Surana during his education at the Circle Tower managed to learn ONE phrase that Fen Mahariel really wishes that the younger elf didn't know. Or that he went by a different name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little post-skirmish scene.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Fenhedis lasa!_ ” Fen spat, noticing a long, shallow cut down his arm.

“You should at least set the atmosphere a little better than ‘dying Darkspawn’, Morrigan’s classier than that,” Falcon commented, giving his bad hand a shake. It still bothered him after a fight and being ambushed by Darkspawn (again) counted as a fight. At least it wasn’t a drake. Though one more drake scale and he’d have enough to delight that black smith and utterly annoy his…husband? Partner? (The mage wasn’t clear on the relationship there but it had to be more than employer-employee.)

Fen turned to stare at him, “Of all the elvish you understand **_that_**?”

“Finn never did like my pranks,” came the almost dramatic sigh - the Antivan’s attitude was definitely rubbing off on the mage. The mage was looking all too innocent right now considering what he'd just implied.

“What did he say?” Alistair asked, a little confused as to why Fen was looking like he did after a conversation with Zevran (usually) and Morrigan was looking ready to murder the elf mage.

Fen dragged his hand down his face, not for the first time wondering how he had yet to murder his comrades.

“It has to do with a wolf and licking lampposts in winter, Al,” the mage grinned, ducking behind Zevran who was trying not to laugh as the older elven Warden lunged at him in an attempt to shut Falcon up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> For anyone who's curious:  
> Fen is actually a nickname that Mahariel was called by in his Clan because he was prone to getting into trouble when he was younger (he blames Tamlen and Merrill for that, btw).  
> Fen = wolf  
> And it's been speculated that "Fenhedis lasa" = "Suck a wolf's dick"


End file.
